


Lord High Protector

by Severiner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fate, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word comes in about the new Prime and Megatron remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord High Protector

“My Lord. The new Prime has been found. However he is in deep stasis and none of the medics can bring him out of it.” Shockwave told Lord Megatron, leader of the self named Decepticons.

“Then he is of no threat and while he lives another Prime cannot be called forth. This is excellent news, Shockwave.” Megatron smirked.

“That is not all My Lord; he spoke before going into stasis he said ‘Find the Lord High Protector’.” Shockwave continued.

Megatron froze hands clenching on the armrest of his throne, a memory of the time he visited the temple of Unicron played itself.

~

He was a miner at the time he had approached the black and silver building, with red and purple edging, on a dare from his group.

He felt a pull at his spark pulling him forwards into the large building. He walked through the entrance hall and down a flight of steps to the main hall. The dare had only been for him to enter the building, not to go this far.

The hall was huge at least ten times his considerable height and nearly half as wide. In the distance, at the far end of the hall, stood a statue of Unicron, the god of War and Death. It stood nearly to the ceiling and was so detailed as to look life like. The walls were lined with alternating red and purple banners. Archways ran off the hall to other parts of the temple. An altar stood some distance from Unicron’s peds.

Megatron continued to the Altar as if in a trance, on it sat a pair of twin forged blades. When Megatron had reached the Altar a force griped him preventing him from moving. A mech who looked exactly like the statue of Unicron stepped into his sight.

“So you are here at last, welcome Megatron my chosen.” The mech spoke with a voice of power and authority, yet it was not cold or harsh.  
“Welcome to my temple, I have waited for you for a long time.” Unicron smiled revealing fangs.

“U-Unicr-cron.” Megatron stumbled over the name.

“Yes, I am Unicron. And if you think you can handle it, take those blades and become the Lord High Protector.” The god walked around to behind Megatron.

“Lord High Protector?” Megatron asked gaining control of his voice again.

“How to explain, the Lord High Protector is my chosen mech. His role is to rule alongside his Prime chosen by my brother Primus. It is time for change, a true Prime will be chosen and the holy dyad will rule Cybertron again.” Unicron spoke into Megatron’s left audio.

Megatron nearly jumped, the god was directly behind him.

He considered, “What of the council?”

“The council was never meant to be, that is what I mean by change. Their time is up.” Unicron placed a hand on Megatron’s shoulder.

Megatron realised that if he did not accept than another would be chosen and everything would happen anyway. Deciding he stepped forwards and took the blades, one in each hand. They felt right, as if they were made for him and him alone.

“Very good, they are yours. Now leave, and wait for the right time.” The god said and departed.

Megatron felt as if he had woken from deep recharge, he was still standing before the Altar the blades in hand. He put them away attaching them to his body as if he had done it many times before.

He left the temple, returning to his friends who were gaping at him.

“What?” He asked.

“You were in there for nearly a joor.” One of them gasped.

Megatron checked his chronometer. It showed that a joor had just passed.

“Well would you look at that I was.” Megatron smirked.

~

“Lord Megatron?” Shockwave came into focus.

“Lord High Protector, you are sure he said find the Lord High Protector?” Megatron asked.

“Yes my Lord, do you know who he is?” Shockwave nodded.

“I do, it is time. Gather the troops; we storm the council chambers when Hadeen next rises.” Megatron commanded, fingering the handles of his blades. He would use them for the first time next orn.

“As you command my Lord.” Shockwave bowed and departed.

The next orn at first light saw the entire Decepticon army in Iacon; they ignored the city guards and civilians heading straight for the council building.

They fought their way into the council chamber where the councillors were meeting.

“Where is the Prime?” Megatron demanded, blades raised and dripping energon.

“He is in stasis awaiting his Lord High Protector.” One answered.

“I am the Lord High Protector. I was chosen by Unicron long ago when I was still a miner on Charr. So tell me where my Prime is.” Megatron snarled.

“You cannot be the Lord High Protector, we have not sanctified it.” The head councillor snarled back.

Megatron laughed at that, “Your time is up, the council was never meant to be. Unicron told me so himself when he gave me these blades.” He lifted the blades higher so that a glyph etched near the bottom of blade could be seen. ‘Chosen of Unicron’ one said ‘Lord High Protector’ the other.

“They are fake, the Lord High Protector would not have such weapons just given to him and he certainly would not be chosen by Unicron. Primus and Unicron are enemies everyone knows this.”

“Take me to the Prime and we shall see.” Megatron smirked.

The councillors took a step back, they were trapped, if they refused that would validate his claim, but if they took him to the Prime then the Prime would likely wake.

“My Lord we have found the Prime.” A voice spoke through Megatron’s com-link.

“Excellent. I have found the councillors I will finish here first.” Megatron grinned, “Looks like the choice was taken from you.”

He and the group with him charged forwards not letting the councillor’s escape.

Megatron stepped into the medical chamber alone; his blades had been cleaned and were now stowed away.

A red, blue and silver/white mech lay on the berth surrounded by medical equipment.

Megatron removed this and finally got to see his Prime.

He brought a hand to the mechs face, as his fingers touched the silver cheek blue optics powered on.

“My Lord High Protector.” The mech’s voice was deep yet soft.

“My Prime, will you tell me your designation?” Megatron asked.

“I am Optimus Prime, and yours?” Optimus smiled.

“I am Lord High Protector Megatron.” Megatron purred.


End file.
